The overall purpose of the proposed project is to begin to address the urgent need for sound theoretical bases from which to investigate factors related to women's career development, in particular, factors influencing the directions and extent of women's success in occupational pursuits. Occupational success and satisfaction are critical to overall psychological adjustment and life satisfaction, yet our understanding and ability to facilitate the occupational functioning of women is very limited. The great potential applicability of social learning theories and, in particular, Bandura's (1977) self-efficacy theory, to women's career development remains largely unexplored. Consequently, the proposed project is perceived as the first stage of a comprehensive, multi-stage research program directed at investigating the influence of behavioral competencies and self-efficacy expectations with regard to career-related behaviors on the directions and outcomes of women's career pursuits. The expertise of the co-principal investigators in the fields of counseling and clinical psychology, in particular their knowledge of career development, behavioral theory, and assessment procedures, psychological measurement, and the psychology of women, is essential to a comprehensive and methodologically sound approach to the topic. Specifically, the objectives of the proposed project are as follows: 1) to develop a taxonomy of behavioral domains of potential significance to women's career development, to be accomplished via a literature review and interviews with selected professional women; and 2) to develop and begin to evaluate prototypical measures of behavioral competence and self-efficacy expectations with regard to one domain constituting the resulting taxonomy. By providing a conceptual framework, taxonomic structure, and assessment methods, the proposed project will facilitate further systematic research directed at the examination of the impact of behavioral competencies (and deficits) and self-efficacy expectations on women's career development.